Welcome back
by jamesbondkid2001
Summary: When one of the most active people suddenly goes missing, people notice. This is a special dedication to that one person.
1. After getting sick

**This story is dedicated to someone that is special to a lot of us**

…

JBK is sitting typing away at his computer. He is very seriously hoping to get the next chapter of Omake out.

Suddenly, a notice pops up on his computer, saying he has a new e-mail.

"Huh…wonder who it could be?"

He pops open the Internet, and surfs to his e-mail.

As he reads it, he gasps.

"No…way…."

He turns and starts running (almost tripping in the process).

…

Meanwhile, elsewhere

…

A man turns off the computer.

"Man, I'm tired…"

He gets up, and walks through the hallway. He stops at the bathroom, and grabs a drink of water.

He then walks to his room.

He turns on the light, and is very surprised at the sight before him.

"Welcome back….Anime-Rebirth." Kagura said, a big smile on her face.

Standing there is Kagura, Chiyo, Osaka, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, Rachel, Chihiro, and even Kaorin, all wearing slight smiles on their faces.

"We seriously missed you…" Chiyo said.

"It just hasn't been the same without you…" Sakaki said.

"Really, it just hasn't…" Osaka said.

Tomo and Yomi nodded in agreement.

Rachel gave him a hug.

"I really missed you…" Rachel said, a tear running down her face.

"heh…Thanks, guys…" AR looks over all of them, feeling content, yet still very tired. He looks over at Kaorin.

Kaorin comes walking forward, and bows.

"Welcome back, AR." Kaorin said, a smile on her face. "You have been missed by all of us."

AR just smiled. "Thank you, girls…but I'm feeling really tired…"

AR walks over to his bed, and gets underneath the covers. He is almost instantly asleep.

All of the girls leave the room, a smile on their face.

Kaorin stays behind. She walks over to the bed, leans down, and kisses AR on the forehead.

She then leaves, making sure to turn off the light as she goes.

As Kaorin leaves, AR's closet opens, and a woman comes walking out.

"I'm glad to see you have returned…My creator."

…

Author's notes: This is a special dedication and a welcome back to possibly the most active member on FF. We missed you, AR, and we hope you get well soon!!

PS. the reason Rachel said she missed AR the most was because (other than myself) I don't ever see her used in other fics.

And in case you didn't know, that last woman that popped out of AR's closet was Madoka, AR's own OC.

-JBK2K1


	2. After Breaking Bones

**Here I thought I wouldn't be updating this fic again. But it would seem that the good friend went missing again, for reasons explained in the fic. So, here I present to you…chapter 2.**

…

A man walked out of the hospital…

_Damn…_ he thought. His right arm and left leg still ached a bit.

But at least he was finally out of those casts.

_They're so damn itchy…_ he thought.

As he rounded the corner of the hospital, he stopped and gasped a bit at the sight before him.

Getting out of his typical Aston Martin car, was a man in a black suit, and black tie, and a smile on his face…

Getting out of the passenger's side was a kendo girl he knew all too well…

Getting out of the driver's back seat was a little girl with one brown eye, and one blue eye…

And finally, getting out passenger's back seat was a woman with a haircut similar to the girls, only shorter.

"AR-sempai!!" The little girl cried, as she ran up to him, arms wide open.

"Hey, Megumi…" AR bent down, and embraced Megumi in a tight hug. It hurt a bit when she hit his still-fractured ribs, but the hug was warming nonetheless. "I thought you were supposed to be with Funari…"

"JBK-san came and picked me up!! He told me you were getting out of the hospital!!" Megumi replied, happiness in her voice.

After pulling out of the hug, he stood back up as the kendo girl came up to him, wearing a smile on her face as well.

"Hey, Madoka." AR said.

Madoka then did something that completely surprised AR. She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a nice, sweet, warming hug.

"Wow…"

"Am I doing this wrong, my creator?" Madoka asked.

"No…I'm just…surprised. That was…nice." AR managed.

"JBK-san helped me learn how to hug someone." Madoka replied.

AR looked over at James.

"Believe me; she almost broke my back and a few ribs…" James replied with a small grimace.

AR had to laugh a bit, but went back to enjoying Madoka's warming hug.

Madoka pulled back, and had to wipe a tear from her eye. "It hasn't been the same without you, my creator."

Madoka then stepped aside, and allowed the final girl towards AR…and in AR's mind, she was the most beautiful girl in all the world.

"Hi, AR…" Kaorin said, quietly and kindly.

AR blushed. "U-um…h-hi Kaorin…"

Kaorin, a smile and slight blush on her face, very slowly and gently wrapped her arms around AR's neck, causing AR to blush even brighter.

"You can call me Kaori if you want…" Kaorin said.

"U-um…s-sure…I…" Without warning, Kaorin's lips met his own.

Megumi turned away with a childish "Ewwwwww!!" Madoka watched on, JBK just gave a big smile.

AR's face turned red. He would never forget this moment, for as long as he lived.

Kaorin pulled back, and AR had to let out the breath he had been holding for what had felt like an eternity.

"You're sweet." Kaorin said.

"W-wow…" Was all AR could say.

"Why would someone want to share their mouth fluids with someone else?" Madoka whispered to James.

"It's called a kiss, Madoka. It's something you give to someone whom you really love." James whispered back.

"It seems rather disgusting." Madoka replied.

"Well, I think we all need to go out for some ice cream!!" James suddenly declared.

"Ice cream?! I'd love some!! I haven't had any ice cream in a while!!" AR responded.

"Yay!! Ice cream!!" Megumi cheered in her childish voice.

"Ah, yes…I am craving some of this delicious frozen treat…" Madoka responded.

"It's called ice cream!! Why do always call it a delicious frozen treat?" James asked.

"Because that's what it is…" Madoka replied.

"Duuuh!!" Megumi added.

James sweat-dropped.

Kaorin let go of AR's neck, and walked back to the car. As she walked by James, he whispered to her.

"So, how was he?"

"Worth every last second." Kaorin replied with full honesty in her voice.

Then Kaorin, Madoka, Megumi, and James all got into James' vehicle.

AR instead stared up into the blue sky, as clouds slowly went by.

He smiled.

He was so glad to be back…

"AR!! C'mon!! We gotta go eat ice cream!!" Megumi called from the car.

This broke AR out of his cloud-gazing. "Coming!!" He got into the car, and realized that he was sitting right next to a lightly-blushing Kaorin, who was staring straight at him.

"May want to buckle your seatbelt, AR…" Kaorin whispered.

Only people who had gotten into Yukari's vehicle had strapped themselves in faster than what AR had right then.

James started the engine, and instead, today, he drove rather…normal.

"Ewwwwwwww!!" Madoka and James heard Megumi whine from the back.

Madoka looked back, and looked slightly disgusted. "James, could we please hurry? They're sharing mouth fluids again…"

"Well, in that case, I'll take the long way…" James replied with a grin, as he took a turn towards 'the long way'.

AR decided that day was one of the best days he had since breaking all his bones…and he would never ever forget it, for as long as he lived.

_Welcome back, AR…welcome back,_ James thought with a sincere smile on his face, and a tear in his eye.

…

Author's notes: Well, my personal dedication to AR, who broke many bones when falling down the stairs. We all missed him, and we hope that he shall remain very healthy for a good long time now.

Welcome back, Anime Rebirth.

-JBK2K1


End file.
